vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:86.6.102.128
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to 愛に奇術師 (Ai ni Kijutsushi)! ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help getting started, check outour or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Amandelen 紗痲 Hey, Thank you for your translation of 紗痲! You might have noticed that I undid your edit, which is why I'm messaging your right now. We have a strict guideline on which translations can and cannot be added. Part of this is that if a translation is added to a page, the translation will be removed to be checked by a native Japanese person. This is done to assure the accuracy of the translations on this wiki. If the translation turns out to be correct (enough), we add it back with credit to the original translator (in this case, you). Hopefully your translation turns out to be accurate enough, and if this is the case we'll add it back! I hope this clarifies my actions a bit. If you have any further questions, feel free to message me! Amandelen (talk) 17:54, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I understand! I have native friends and japanese voca comm connections so if I can find someone if there's no one native on hand. (Sorry I'm pretty new to this wikia stuff, I wanted to wait until I was near-fluent to provide translations!) 18:08, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Billy Ashwell :Thank you for understanding! Damesukekun (the native Japanese person I was talking about) should get to the translation in a few days, so we just have to be patient for a bit. Amandelen (talk) 18:13, March 30, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, :Damesukekun has checked the translation, and unfortunately the translation contains too many mistakes to be featured here right now. If you want (a version of it) published, you could try to make a blog post (you need an account for that) and post the translation there, so people can comment on it and help out. We have a few people around who speak Japanese fluently and who often help out with this stuff. It also shouldn't be too hard to copy-paste the translation from here, if you don't have it saved. If you don't want to, that's fine too. I just thought I'd mention it as an option. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:19, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Ah, okay. There's some parts where I interpretted it to flow more, and some metaphors I might not have gotten. I don't have too much time right now so you or someone else can feel free to post the translation and have others alter it. If not I'll see if I can figure out how to do that in a little while. 22:31, March 31, 2019 (UTC)Billy Ashwell